cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Exion
About Exion Exion is a minor player created alliance that to date has 90+ plus nations. With the addition of the new team colors to CyberNations, Exion can rightfully claim to be one of the strongest yellow alliances (Exion owns the other yellow alliances XD. Gaius Julius would like to note that he is not biased in any way towards Exion!.) Exion Emblem https://archive.is/20131014074740/img130.imageshack.us/img130/1365/exionik8.jpg This emblem serves as the official flag for Exion, and was designed by the leader GDW. There is a variant for the War Council,and was created by Gaius Julius. View it here https://archive.is/20131014074716/img319.imageshack.us/img319/1429/exionwc9mj.jpg History Exion was created on the 16th of June 2006 by GDW of the Soviet Republic. GDW was a person who had a dream to found an alliance and start up a nice place for close relations and good will to bloom. Exion was in the works before it's date release, which took a month before Exion was released and made official The Meat Boom Of 06 The Meat Boom of 06 occurred between the 20th and 21st of June 2006. This was when 23 members joined Exion on those days. NAP's and the NAAC MDP Exion has signed Non Agression Pacts with many similar alliances such as OIN,CDS,TAGA and the AEF. GDW and the Senate, on behalf of the alliance, signed a Mutual Defence Pact with the NAAC, and this eventually led Exion into war with the NPO. Nuclear Alliance Exion became a nuclear alliance on July 3rd, 06. The first nation to gain nuclear power within Exion was Soviet Republic, ruled by GDW. GDW was followed by TheOblivion on the 22nd of July 06. The Great War Exion entered The Great War on July 18th, 2006 at 8 p.m. PDT to honour its MDP with NAAC. Many of its nations are currently involved in battle against the NPO. Exion has now officially withdrawn from its war against the NPO and all members have been asked to cease hostilities immiediatly. Elections Elections are currently being held to decide who will hold the various government positions for the near future. Exion Government Leadership Exion's government consists of the Leader, the Head Council, the Senate and 9 departments (like a presidential cabinet). 'Leader and Head Council Members' Leader - GDW of Soviet Republic Head Council - Teh Puchu Assassin of Xavious and Mad Max Bobblehead of Rancid Cheddar 'Exion Senate' As of the present day the Exion Senate consists of 6 members. Lord Terminus of Greater Alberta resigned after the Coven of the Lost incident as he had declared his support for this group. GrenGreen has apparently had his nation deleted from inactivity. Current Senators AMT52394 of Paradox in a Box Aron the great of Ze Nation Locke of Kapan Olliee of Furtado Sikskills of Vilnius aznblackbelt08 of Protorcha 'Exion Department Ministers' As of the present day Exion has 9 departments, with each of these being run by a Minister and a deputy.However, the Minister of War is assisted by a War Council as well as a deputy. Current Departmental Ministers Minister of Trade - O Mighty Rex of Louphon Minister of Emergency Relief - EMATO of Evil Monkey Empire Minister of War - Gaius Julius of Hornburg Minister of Information - Stefano98 of Portucalia Minister of Aid - Penthaldarian of Tryaxxion The other positions are in the process of being filled. 'Exion War Council' The 5 members of the War Council are as follows: AnsemX of The Oblivion Gamesource of GameSource Micheal Collins of Kilcock Poseidon7902 of Stalkernation Lord Terminus of Greater Alberta Exion Charter and Terms of Membership I. Goals of the Exion Alliance Our goals are to create a refuge for nations that are in need of help, help our fellow members grow, develop good relations with other respected alliances and create a sense of comfort and safety for those of the alliance and our allies. II. Rules of the Alliance There are set rules that every member must abide by in order to stay within the Exion alliance. They are as follow. 1. Members may not attack (unless attacked) fellow members of the Exion or foreign nations, outside of the alliance, unless given permission. 2. Members must follow and uphold the terms they accepted when applying for membership within Exion. 3. Members may not speak insults, slander, or other words to our fellow alliances or foreign nations that would do nothing, but cause a flame war or acctual war. Note: This is not to be confused with intense debate or oppinions. Any member that is caught breaking these rules will be punished as the governing body and Leader see fit. As time moves on new rules may be ratified and added to this list if the governing body or members feel more rules are needed. III. Government Positions The Government positions that can be obtained within the Exion alliance are as listed below. Leader The Leader is the greatest force within the alliance. S/he has the power to veto anything that is passed by any other government position. During wartime, the Leader also has the ability to approve of anything s/he feels is nessasary, even if it would interfere in other government positions. The Leader can basically do anything, as long as it's for the good of the alliance as a whole. If an abuse of that power is thought to have occured, a supermajority(+80%) may have the Leader impeached. This position is a life-time office belonging to GDW of the Soviet Republic, the Founder and Leader to the Exion alliance. Impeachment or the handing over of power are the only meathods to change this. A. Veto The power to veto something is very powerful, though, a veto may be overruled by a poll where majority, of members that voted/could vote on the bill, vote in favor of the bill (ex: War Council passes a bill, Leader vetoes, 3/5 vote in favor, bill still passes). Though, a veto can't be vetoed, only withdrawn by the member that inacted the veto, overruled by the Leader if he/she feels it is necessary, or overruled by a majority vote. Head Council The Head Council will consist of 3 members that are chosen through different methods as to balance out the power (one member is voted into office by the alliance, one is chosen by the Leader and the final member is elected by the SenateCouncil members will be added on at different times, which depends on whether the required method is valid or not). They are his/her official advisors and may give suggestions, advise, and question the Leader. The Head Council also has the power to govern the alliance, just as the Leader does, in order to help out the Leader. The Head Council also has the power to veto a bill or overrule a decision that has passed, as long as it's for the good of the alliance. At anytime, the Leader has the right to remove any member that he/she feels is no longer able to perform and hold such a position of power. Said member will then be replaced using the methods in which that member was put into power by. Note: A veto from a Head Council member may still be overruled. Look at Article IV:1:A for more details. Senate The Senate is like a check and balance to the Head Council. The Senate is a combination of 5 members, though the size of the Senate may increase as the size of the alliance grows, that are elected by the people to represent them. The Senate is the only form of government, below the Head Council and Leader, that can veto a bill, legislation, dicission, etc. In order for a veto to occur or be overruled by the Senate, a majority of the Senate must approve of the overrule or veto. The Senate also helps to advise the Leader and improve the alliance, just as the Head Council does. Note: For every 10 members in the alliance, the Senate count goes up by one. There is always a minimum of 5 Senate members and there is a maximum of 10 Senate members. Example, if 60 members are within the alliance then there can be a total of 6 Senate members. Prime Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs governs over all government ministries involved in bettering the alliance. These elements of the government are noted below, but are named here for posterity. Ministry of Elections, Ministry of Emergency Relief, Ministry of Admission, and Ministry of Aid. Minister of Elections The Minister of Elections is in charge of setting up and running elections, whether they're for government positions or for other things. The Minister of Elections is also in charge of asking questions in debates for government positions. Minister of Emergency Relief The Minister of Emergency Relief is in charge of helping nations when crisis strikes. Whether it's a nuclear strike or a nation being sent into Anarchy from war, the Minister of Emergency Relief can organize aid to be sent to said members in need. Minister of Admission The Minister of Admission approves of new request to join the alliance. He/she can also deny someone membership if he/she feels that said member would bring nothing, but grief or unwanted troubles to the alliance. Minister of Aid The Minister of Aid finds and organizes aid for those in need within the alliance. He handles requests for aid by those who wish to build up their nation. This minister, unlike others, may work in consort with the Minister of War without recieving any kind of consent from a superior. Prime Minister of External Affairs The Prime Minister of External Affairs governs over all government ministries involved in contact outside the alliance. These elements of the government are noted below, but are named here for posterity. Ministry of War, Ministry of Diplomacy, Trade, and Ministry of Information. Minister of War The Minister of War is in charge of approving requests for war. The Minister can also, with the assistance of the War Council, organize future assaults on enemy nations and appoint or eject members from or into the War Council as the Minister see's fit. A. Veto Similar to the veto that the Leader, Head Council and Senate have, only it can only affect the War Council's bills. Follow same rules to overrule veto, majority rule. B. War Council The War Council is a group of 5 members that are appointed by the Minister of War, or PoW, to be his/her personal War Council. The WC can also approve of requests for war, but their request approvals can be denied by the Minister of War if he/she feels it is necissary. The War Council can also assist the Minister of War in planning future assaults on enemy nations and in extremem cases, alliances. The War Council will consist of 5 members, not including the Minister of War. Minister of Diplomacy The Minister of Diplomacy is the voice and ambassador of the alliance. S/he represents and speaks for the Exion alliance when needed. The Minister of Diplomacy also goes around and trys to improve our foreign relations with other nations and alliances. Also, s/he is in charge of assigning ambassadors to represent the alliance within other alliances. Minister of Trade The Minister of Trade is in charge of helping members find their desired resources. The Minister of Trade may also work on trading things beside resources, if at all possible. Also, in times of war or when ordered, the Minister of Trade helps to keep track and have certain members trade with others to help with the war effort or reasons for the order. Minister of Information The Minister of Information is in charge of keeping the alliance informed on current news within the Cyber Nations World. He/she is also in charge of posting up any news of special or important events within the alliance (like a declaration of war between the alliance and another). 6. Positions Obtained Through Election The following positions can be obtained by elections, while the others are obtained through the Leader. Positions: Senate Prime Minister of Internal Affairs Minister of Aid Minister of Emergency Relief Minister of Admission Minister of Elections Prime Minister of External Affairs Minister of War Minister of Trade Minister of Information Minister of Diplomacy IV. Absence of Leadership In the case that the Leader is on vacation, takes a leave of absence, is sick, or thrown out of power, the Head Council will then promote the Leader's deputy into power and give him/her all the powers of the leader. 1. Sworn into Office Once the Deputy to the Leadership is informed of his/her promotion, he/she must agree to and sign/recite the following oath to the alliance in order to become Leader. A. Oath of Leadership I, *Insert Name and Nation(ex. GDW of the Soviet Republic), swear to serve the Exion alliance as it's new Leader for as long as I am in office. I swear to make decisions for the good of the alliance. I promise that I shall never abuse my power, position, or other abilities for personal gain. Nor, shall I represent the alliance in a manner that is un-becoming of the Exion alliance. If I ever do such acts against the Exion, I shall step down from power and here by accept any punishment that the governing body sees fit. V. Acquiring Membership The Exion alliance requires all applicant's nations to be set to the Yellow Team or should be set after being accepted. We will accept nations that are at war into the alliance, but only if they are at war with a member that DOES NOT belong to an alliance. Though, the war will not be allowed to keep going and will be settled with the assitance of the alliance. As stated before, Exion requires members to be Yellow as Exion is a Yellow alliance. Exion will also deny membership to people who we think would only endanger or bring grief to the alliance. In order to join the Exion alliance, you must apply by posting the following information. 1) Nation Name: 2) Leader Name: 3) Team Color (Yellow or to be Yellow): 4) Current Nation Strength: 5) Nation's Resources: 6) # of Nuclear Weapons: 7) Past Alliances (if any): 8) Current Wars (list the nation(s) and name of the ruler(s) your at war with and the reasons why): 9) Do you accept the all terms that were presented to you and plan to follow them? (Yes or... well, why would you even bother applying): 1. Terms of Membership The terms are as follow... 1) You shall do your best to uphold the honor of the Exion alliance and not to disgrace it. 2) You promise to follow the charter/rules and the alliance's leadership. 3) You promise to report anyone that you think is abusing power, endangering the alliance, or something else that would reflect badely on the alliance, to the Leader. VI. Conclusion So with everything having been said, I here by welcome all members into the Exion alliance and give my most humble greetings to fellow alliances around the world! External Links Exion Charter and Sign-Up Topic Exion Forums Exion:HQ Exion NAP's and MDP's